LSD Dream Emulator - Part 2 (DON'T DO DRUGS!)
PBG continues playing a bizarre LSD game. Part 1 is here. Synopsis PBG continues playing LSD Dream Emulator, and tries to walk into a fireplace, but it doesn't work. He walks through a door. He ends up in a desert with a PokeBall in the sky. He walks through the desert and walks into a crystal. He is back at the train track, and sees people dressed like Tingle. The day ends before he can walk into something. He is up to day 9 as he eats a chip. He walks under a bridge, and walks into some benches and ends up back in his house. He walks into some bird cages. There is a tree right next to him, which he walks into turning the screen blue. PBG accidentally walks into a wall, and finds the trumpet guys again, and runs away from them. He finally sees a train, and the screen turns blue as he returns to his house. A teddy bear starts walking towards him, which scares PBG. PBG continues walking through things and ends up in the train room again. This game seems to have no meaning. PBG gets back to a sandy / dirt area. He finds the signpost again. He sees the cow guy again, and avoids him and ends up in the grassy / sandy area again. He has seen a lot of things here before. He follows the flashing water. He tries to touch a tree, and the day ends. He didn't get to touch the tree! He sees the moon, and tries to find meaning to it. He walks towards it, and sees a big cow guy on a wall. It approaches, and PBG walks under it. The day ends again. PBG is up to day 11, and PBG falls through the world! PBG warns to stay away from drugs as the day ends instantly! On day 12, PBG runs towards a window, and ends up in future block world. He ends up at a castle with a bunny and a bear. He walks into the bunny, and finds the moon area again. He walks into a wall, and ends up in a new area. It seems to be the same place as before with a different texture, and with a drum that he walks into. He ends up near the teddy bear. The game controls the player to walk through the house. PBG sees a painting and heads towards it, but sees a guy in a bed. He ends up in the area for a second, only to be transported to sumo wrestler guys. He walks through a blue tunnel, and heads towards a red color. PBG decides to just kill himself by jumping off a cliff. He gets to day 13. He sees famous landmarks, and walks into the Eiffle Tower. PBG starts to question everything, and his camera runs out of battery. There is a woman kicking back and forth to nobody. He tries to play with her, and walks into her. He ends up in a hallway. PBG can't stop playing! The room caves in at the end, and PBG falls backwards. PBG heads back to the end of the room, and steps into the sky. He's back at the cliffs again. He decides to end the video. He shows some footage of him attempting to sync the video. It doesn't quite work out, but gets close enough. Category:One-offs Category:Videos